The Only One I'd Change For
by unidentifiedstarvingauthor
Summary: Daisuke has been getting a little cozy with Satoshi lately. Can Risa bring Riku and Daisuke back together? shounen ai
1. Christmas Tree

"I love shopping!" exclaimed Risa. She and Daisuke were the "lucky" two chosen by their English teacher Mr. Motozuwa to select a Christmas tree for their study of Western Christmas festivities.

"It's okay." Daisuke pointed to a large sign that said "Christmas Trees-R-Us Going Out of Business Sale! Everything 80-90 percent off!"

"That looks promising! Let's go there!" Risa grabbed Daisuke by the arm, and the two headed off towards the doomed Christmas tree shop.

It was nearly noon, and the mall was bustling with people. Daisuke and Risa had to duck under countless railings and dodge innumerable shoppers and passerby on their way to the store. They finally reached the store and were immediately confronted by a cheesy salesperson.

Not wanting to deal with this kind of excitement, Daisuke and Risa immediately turned around and headed for the mall's exit. Perhaps, they would come back some day when the arcade was less crowded to purchase the tree.

It was cold, and Daisuke had offered to take Risa home. This way, he was hoping to score some alone time with Riku in her house…or perhaps even her bedroom. On the way back, the pair passed a newsstand.

Risa kept walking for a few more seconds but soon realized that she was alone. She looked to her left and right, but Daisuke was nowhere to be found. She retraced her steps and found Daisuke in the "Men's Interest" section of the newsstand.

"Niwa Daisuke!" Risa grabbed Daisuke by the ear and practically dragged him back to her house.

When the two arrived at the Harada Manor, Daisuke's spirits were rising faster by the moment. He couldn't wait to (EDITED FOR CHILDREN UNDER 16).

Riku came down the stairs to greet Risa in the foyer. She was wearing an oversized tee shirt that read "I Love My Daughters". It obviously belonged to Mr. Harada. Perhaps if Riku had known Daisuke was with Risa, she would've thought to put on pants. However, she had no warning of his arrival, so you could only imagine her embarrassment and shock when she saw Daisuke staring at her in such a humiliating state, his cheeks matching the color of his hair.

"I…uhm…hi…oh…BWAAAH!" Riku ran clumsily back up the stairs in a tearful rage. Risa quickly followed her. Daisuke was left alone in the great Harada foyer staring blankly at the spot Riku had been just seconds before.

After a few minutes had passed, Risa came back down the stairs. "I'm sorry, Daisuke," she said. "Riku's so embarrassed. I'm afraid I'll have to bid you farewell. She won't even come downstairs. Good day." With that, she ushered Daisuke out the front door.

As Daisuke walked the long path home, he pondered his situation. How disappointed he was. His entire afternoon with Riku in her home washed down the drain. He arrived home and slammed the door behind him as he entered his room. "Dangit!" Daisuke kicked and punched the wall at the same time. He then sat down at his desk and began to type an email to his pen pal Yusuke in Nagoya who went by the screen name He wrote about his frustrating attempt to find a Christmas tree and his dismal efforts to spend time with his girlfriend.

A few minutes later, miles away at the Harada Manor, Riku logged onto the Internet under the screen name 


	2. A Diss and a Kiss

The next day of school was the last day before Winter Vacation, and Daisuke found it hard to concentrate on his studies as a rare Japanese snowstorm fell outside. He began to count snowflakes but soon lost count after Mrs. Haitouda said "Niwa! Pay attention or, as Shakespeare would say, I shall not break your leg!"

Riku caught up with Daisuke at lunch, and the two shared a plate of spaghetti in total silence. After about ten minutes, the quiet was broken when Riku said "Dai-san. Are you all right? You haven't spoken to me all day, and you didn't say a word to me after the 'incident' at my house. Is something bothering you?" She gently touched Daisuke's cheek, only to have him jerk away.

"I'm fine, Riku. You shouldn't spend so much time worrying about me. That's my job to worry about you, got it? I'm not really that hungry. I think I'm going to do some studying in the library before my next class." With that, he left Riku, for the second time, in total lonesome.

He got to the library and quickly found a table far away from any other people. Really, what kind of prep studies during lunch, anyway? He took a book titled "Those American B: Why WE Should've Won WWII" and pretended to read.

Daisuke was about to head to his next class when he heard a scuffle from behind a nearby shelf. He stood up and went to investigate. He saw Satoshi on his hands and knees picking up some dropped books. Daisuke held out his hand for Satoshi to grab and helped him onto his feet. Then, he helped Satoshi pick up his books.

"Is that all?" Daisuke asked.

"You're too kind, Daisuke. I could've managed by myself. That's your strength but also your weakness. I saw you at lunch with your old lady, Miss Harada. Are there…problems between you two?" Daisuke explained the situation to Satoshi and was impressed by how well he listened. Satoshi nodded at the appropriate times and even smiled at parts that weren't too embarrassing. After Daisuke's speech, Satoshi looked Daisuke straight in the eyes and said, "Daisuke, it sounds ot me like you and Miss Harada's relationship has run its course. You need some time apart. Maybe you could find someone…else. Someone who could make you feel the way you want to feel and treat you the way you deserve." With every word, Satoshi leaned in towards Daisuke just a bit further. By the time Satoshi had finished, their lips were almost half a centimeter aprt.

Then, it happened. Daisuke placed his hand on Satoshi's warm, delicate face, and the two shared a passionate, loving kiss.


	3. Rumor?

Minutes later, after Daisuke and Satoshi finally stopped making out and were sitting at opposite ends of the same table, blown (no pun intended) away at what had just happened, the librarian came over and told them that classes had been cancelled for the remainder of the day due to intense snow.

"Well, I'd best be headed (again, no pun intended) home." Daisuke clumsily gathered his things and was headed out the door when Satoshi tapped him on the shoulder. "It was fun," he said. "By the way, I wrote my phone number in your Algebra notebook. Give me a call if your girlfriend is bugging you. I'll be more than happy to listen to anything you have to say."

Daisuke, both disturbed and relieved at the same time, walked home without Rikuwithout anyone, for that matter. When he came home, he hung his backpack on the hook and went into the bathroom for a long, hot shower.

"Are you sure he wasn't just tired?" Risa asked Riku in their room later that evening. "He's been dazed a lot more lately. Give him time. I'm sure everything will work out.

"Risa, if I tell you something do you promise not to mention it to a single soul?" Riku always gave full warning before confiding in a person.

"What is it, Riku? Is it about Niwa?"

"I talked to Saehara today. He said he was in the library checking out the book "Pearl Harbor: We Were in the Right, Stupid Americans", and he saw Daisuke and Satoshi in a somewhat, er, compromising position."

"You don't mean…Daisuke? Are you sure it wasn't somebody else?"

"Risa, would I ever lie to you? Saehara said he KNOWS it was them!" With this, she broke down on the bed and started crying. Risa put a comforting arm around her younger sister.

"We need to get you around some new faces. Imiko and I are going shopping in Kyoto and then to a hot spring next Saturday. You should come with us. It will help clear your mind of some of this."

"Do you really think it will help, Risa?"

"I know so! You're going to have a ball (for the last time, no pun intended)!"

Risa and Riku spent the last hours of the night behaving the way sisters should. They played Monopoly, chatted about old boyfriends, and really made an evening of it. Little did they know who Daisuke was thinking about…or the secret that enveloped them all.


	4. The Next Day

Daisuke awoke the next morning after a series of reoccurring dreams of Satoshi. After washing his face and accomplishing other morning activities, Daisuke walked downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning, Daisuke!" Emiko served Daisuke a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and a glass of soymilk. "I noticed that your sheets need washing after last night. I'll have them ready by the time you get home from school. Ah, my little boy is growing into a man right in front of my eyes." Daisuke blushed a bright fuchsia and downed his soymilk before walking out the door and braving the harsh Japanese winter. It was his first day off, and he decided to visit the arcade. When he arrived, he went to his favorite game Dance Dance Revolution where he was approached by the person he had been thinking of ever since the "event" yesterday.

"Ah, Daisuke! Fancy meeting you here!" Satoshi stuck out his hand for Daisuke to shake. Daisuke took it, and the handshake lasted just a few seconds longer than a typical handshake would. "Wow, Daisuke, what powerful hands you have. I'm sure they would come in handy should a poor soul need help carrying groceries home. How about it, Daisuke? Care to help a friend out?"

"Of course, Satoshi. I would love to help." Daisuke took two bags, one in each hand, and started after Satoshi towards the Hiwatari residence.

The two walked past several decorated lampposts before making a turn onto Mockingbird Avenue, the street where Satoshi resided. Not one single word was said until the boys had walked a few more blocks. Finally, Satoshi said, "So, Daisuke, have you ever been here before?" Daisuke shook his head, and Satoshi responded, "It really is a nice place to live. I'm sure you'd find it very satisfactory as maybe…a home away from home."

Daisuke continued to follow Satoshi until they reached a large gate. "And this is where I live. We'll just take these inside now."

Daisuke and Satoshi walked past the gate and up the stone steps to Satoshi's front door. When they entered, the lights were off, so Daisuke knew they were alone. He had secretly been hoping this.

"Wow. What an incredible house! Do you live here all by yourself, Satoshi?"

"Just during the winter when my dad is away in China at his company's headquarters. I get lonely sometimes. VERY, VERY lonely, Daisuke."

Satoshi led the way into the kitchen and placed his groceries on the counter. He gestured for Daisuke to do the same. "We'll put them up later," Satoshi said. "Meanwhile, would you like some coffee?"

"That would be very nice. Thank you." Daisuke sat down at a bar stool facing the kitchen.

"The coffee will take a little while. While it's boiling, would you like to come into the den with me?"

Satoshi led the way into a spacious den with a large leather sofa in the center. Satoshi and Daisuke sat on opposite ends of the sofa and faced each other. They both knew what they wanted. Neither of them knew how to go about making the first move.


	5. Riku's Rage

Daisuke leaned forward. Satoshi followed suit. Once again, their lips were about half a centimeter apart. They were almost ready to go in for the kiss when…

"What's this?" Riku stormed in.

Daisuke pulled away from Satoshi and got up quickly. "Well, Riku, you see…uhm, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I was bringing Satoshi his notebook he let me borrow yesterday. But maybe I should keep it. I could take some pretty interesting notes about what you two were about to do!" Riku walked over to Daisuke and smacked him across the face. He lay motionless for a few seconds, then opened his eyes and faced Riku. "How could you do this to me?"

Daisuke continued to stare at Riku."Satoshi, could you give us a moment alone?"

"Sure. I'll go get the coffee. Riku, dear, would you like a mug?"

"Yes, I would in fact. I want YOUR mug hanging on my mantle!" Riku stormed out of the door in a tearful rage.

"I guess this means coffee time is over." Satoshi reentered the room carrying a tray of coffee mugs filled with delicious mochas. "Shame. I was really looking forward to the company."

"You're the reason Riku just left me! It's your entire fault! If you had never persuaded me to kiss you, none of this would have ever happened!" Daisuke charged at Satoshi with full force, knocking him backwards into the counter. Satoshi screamed in pain. Daisuke then began punching and kicking at Satoshi, his blows weakening with every strike. Finally, he was merely down to pushing Satoshi, and he fell into the floor, exhausted.

"Dah! You have quite a lot of bottled fury, Daisuke! That will be your downfall!" Satoshi wiped the blood from his face and carried Daisuke into a spare room where he lay him down on the bed.

Riku ran most of the way home. When she reached the front yard, Risa was already outside waiting for her sister's return.

"Risa!" Riku ran and was greeted by a warm, loving hug from Risa "Saehara was right! I pretended to return Satoshi's notebook just like you said, and they were on Satoshi's couch about to" Riku sobbed even more and buried her face into Risa's shoulders.

"Poor, dear. We're not going to let him bring you down! You'll come out on top, I promise you, Riku."

"How are going to do that?" Riku said between sobs.

"Just leave everything to me." Risa said with a wink.


	6. The Only One I'd Change For

The first day back at school, Daisuke sat down in homeroom and took out his notebook. He was about to write an apology note to Riku when he noticed a small trickle of smoke out of the corner of his eye. Out the window and across the courtyard he saw the Science/English building on fire! Riku had English for homeroom! Daisuke sped out of the room without a hall pass and absentmindedly changed to Dark thinking about his beloved Riku.

When he reached the English building he saw cops arresting…Risa! A cop was saying, "We've got you now, Miss Arsonist! You thought you could burn down the school and get out of classes, didn't you!"

"Dark, I know who you are! You're Daisuke! I knew you would always come to Riku's aid! You truly have a good heart and I needed to prove that to Riku! She's the only person you would ever become Dark for! I just wish she knew that!"

"I do." Daisuke whipped around to see Riku standing pain free behind him. "Daisuke, I love you with all of my heart, and it hurt me to see you with Satoshi."

"Riku, you're the only one I could ever love. Satoshi was a mistake, and I vow to never break our love again!"

Daisuke then shared a romantic, deep, warm, long kiss…this time, with the person it was meant for all along.

Meanwhile, watching the two embrace from a second story window, Satoshi realized he had failed yet again. "Drats!" he said.


End file.
